Madness
by Boostein
Summary: U.A Harry Potter, célèbre tueur en série, se voit offrir une seconde chance par le gouvernement.  -Oui Potter, tu es libre... Libre de nous suivre. Ou de mourir.  Tom Riddle poursuit ses objectifs dans l'ombre. -Tu te détruisais, ils t'ont achevé. Je te reconstruirai.   -Toi ? Laisse-moi rire... Deux fous ne vont jamais bien loin, tu sais.


_Bonjouuur! Alors, je me présente: Boostein, pour vous servir. Et ça, c'est un peu ma première fanfic. J'ai beaucoup hésité avant de commencer à l'écrire - mais le résultat est là, sous vos yeux. Voici donc Madness, ma dernière entreprise toute fraîche. Quelques semaines que j'avais envie de lancer; mais c'est revoir Nikita l'autre jour qui m'a lancé. D'ailleurs, si vous retrouvez quelques similitudes avec ce film, c'est normal. Je m'en suis plus ou moins inspiré. _

_Madness, en quelques mots, c'est donc: Un gros U.A, quelques O.O.C qui traînent, quelque chose d'assez sombre, DE L'INRIGUE EST DES COOKIES. Slash prévu -le pairing se justifiera, sisi-, dans. Je sais pas. Et. Et. Je sais pas. Un alien?_

_Bref, je vais arrêter - et j'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à lire ce prologue que j'ai eu à l'écrire. L'intégralité de l'univers d'H.P appartient bien évidemment à J.K Rowling. Le titre a été en partie inspiré d'une chanson de Muse. Et je crois que je peux prétendre sans trop de mal que le reste m'appartient. Bonne lecture. ô/_

**PROLOGUE**

_« Ses yeux brillaient. Il semblait reprendre réellement vie pour la première fois depuis cinq ans ; dans son esprit, un seul mot résonnait. »_

Liberté.

Aujourd'hui n'était pas un jour comme les autres à Azkaban. Et cela, Neville Londubat l'avait tout de suite compris à la mine soucieuse de ses collègues. En deux ans de service, jamais il n'avait vu la mécanique si parfaitement huilée de la prison la plus réputée d'Angleterre se dérégler si rapidement; et sans aucune raison apparente. Mais les ordres d'_en haut _ne se disputaient pas – et si Le Boss décidait que les prisonniers ne feraient pas leur promenade quotidienne et que le repas serait servi deux heures plus tôt... Personne ne sortirait et les cuisiniers se plieraient en quatre.

On se tait, on exécute. Il n'était qu'un maillon de la chaîne, après tout. Rien de plus.

C'était du moins ce qu'il se disait avant de se faire expressément convoquer par le sous-directeur.

Le bureau de Kingsley Shacklebolt faisait parti des endroits les plus chaleureux d'Azkaban; le mobilier d'ébène dégageait une impression de chaleur, et l'immense bureau trônant au milieu de la pièce semblait presque vous inviter, bienveillant. Le tout était assez simpliste; aucune peinture ni tapisserie ne venait charger les murs beiges. Dans un coin, un petit espace constitué de deux sofas en cuir noir et d'une magnifique table basse -en ébène, encore une fois- disposée entre les deux avait été aménagé. Le sol était recouvert de moquette rouge.

Et, debout derrière son bureau, entouré de deux gardes, le propriétaire des lieux fixait son employé, impassible.

« Monsieur. », salua respectueusement Neville, s'inclinant légèrement vers son supérieur.

« Kingsley, appelle-moi Kingsley... » répondit la seconde personne la plus importante d'Azkaban en soupirant d'un air lassé. « Tu sais bien que j'ai horreur de tout ces protocoles ridicules. »

Un léger sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Neville. Décidément, celui-ci ne ferait jamais rien comme tout le monde. Il y avait quelque chose d'inexplicable qui finissait toujours par le mettre à l'aise avec cet homme. Lors de son premier jour de service, le sous-directeur lui avait directement paru comme quelqu'un de confiance, un homme droit et honnête. Deux ans plus tard, son opinion sur lui n'avait pas changée d'un pouce.

« Bien mon-... Monsieur Kingsley », se corrigea-t-il au dernier moment. « Vous vouliez me voir ? »

Brusquement, l'ambiance changea du tout au tout pour se charger de tension. La mine du noir se fit grave. D'un geste vague il congédia sa petite garde rapprochée. Il prit place sur son fauteuil, invitant Nevilla à venir s'asseoir face à lui. « Avance. » silencieusement, l'ordonné s'exécuta, redoutant ce qui allait suivre.

« Tu n'es pas sans savoir qu'ici... Aucune loi n'a prise. Officiellement, l'île d'Azkaban est rattachée au territoire européen. Officieusement... »

La prison d'Azkaban était réputée pour être la prison la plus sûre et la mieux gérée d'Europe. Ici étaient envoyés les pires criminels, les plus instables, les plus violents, les plus dangereux. Le personnel d'Azkaban faisait parti d'une cellule spéciale du corps militaire britannique. Le plus simple cuisinier devait suivre une formation d'un an minimum pour parer à toutes les situations et contrôler n'importe quel prisonnier avant de pouvoir intégrer l'établissement.

Ici, on ne rigolait pas avec la sécurité. Ils vivaient tous aux côtés de la lie de l'humanité, que seules quelques portes blindées séparaient d'eux.

Mais la moitié de ce décorum n'avait été instauré que pour rassurer l'opinion publique – qu'ils dorment sur leurs deux oreilles et oublient rapidement tous ces fous furieux enfermés. Après tout, tout n'était jamais qu'une question de temps. Le temps qu'un nouveau fait divers retienne leur attention, qu'ils zappent le précédent aussi vite qu'ils changeaient de chaîne, le soir, vautrés devant leurs télévisions.

« Le gouvernement anglais s'en sert comme réservoir... Humain. Pour en tirer de la chaire à canon. »

La bombe était lâchée. Neville hocha tristement la tête – comme tout le monde ici, il était au courant de toutes ces manigances. Et comme la plupart de ses collègues, il avait choisi de fermer les yeux sur tout cela. Oublier qu'il était le complice indirect de la pire tromperie organisée par le gouvernement depuis ces dix dernières années.

« Tu sais... Nous ne sommes que des pions. », soupira tristement Kingsley. « Même moi, je n'ai qu'un rôle limité dans tout ça. Je suis seulement un peu plus exposé... Il me suffit d'un faux-pas. Ma tombe est déjà creusée. Personne ne doit rien savoir. Jamais. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Neville, pris d'une impulsion soudaine. L'envie de savoir. L'envie de comprendre.

« Parce qu'au fond, je reste persuadé que ces sacrifices sont nécessaires. Pour le plus grand bien. »

Neville n'espérait même pas obtenir de réponse; et à cet instant, il ne voyait plus qu'un vieil homme usé par la vie, ne tenant plus qu'à la force de ses convictions. Et un immense respect envers Kingsley l'envahit.

« Et aujourd'hui... Je vais te demander de prendre part à un transfert. Si j'ai pris le temps de t'expliquer tout cela... C'est qu'un refus ne sera pas toléré. Je voulais que tu saches exactement ce que tu allais faire, et ce _pourquoi _tu devais le faire. »

Le gardien resta silencieux, hochant simplement la tête. En dix ans de service, jamais il n'avait pris part à toute mascarade – exécutant simplement son travail de loin, regardant tout cela d'un œil neutre.

Mais tout était entrain de changer.

« Il s'appelle Harry Potter. J'imagine que tu le connais sous ce sobriquet... _Le bourreau de Big Ben. _»

_**M.A.D**.N.E.S.S_

« Repas ? Pas faim. Pourtant j'tavais dis connard. M'dérange pas, tu vois pas que j'compte ? J'compte les pierres... »

Harry était contrarié; il venait enfin d'atteindre le millier qu'on venait le faire chier. _Encore._ Toujours là, à rôder comme des vautours autour de sa cellule. A vouloir le faire sortir, à le menotter au moindre déplacement à le frapper à la moindre insulte. Ces tapettes. Il le voyait, qu'ils avaient tous une peur panique de lui. D'ailleurs, il en était fier. A Azkaban, se voir décerner le titre du prisonnier le plus dangereux était plutôt glorifiant, pour ceux que ça intéressait.

« Putain, arrête de me fixer comme ça ! Tu m'trouves dégueulasse, c'est ça ? Eh bah, je t'emmerde. Va te vautrer une semaine dans la crasse, et r'vient me voir. » cracha agressivement le frêle prisonnier à l'encontre de celui qui avait osé le déranger.

Neville se serait attendu à autre chose.

_Tout le monde _connaissait Harry Potter. Il faisait parti des prisonniers les plus surveillés d'Azkaban – seuls les plus anciens et les plus expérimentés étaient autorisés à interagir avec lui. Deux de ses collègues étaient morts en s'occupant de lui. L'un étouffé à l'aide d'un drap – l'autre assommé par un bol et massacré à coup de fourchette. Il faut dire que la bête ne manquait pas d'inventivité; entre ses mains, le plus anodin des objets pouvait se transformer en machine à tuer.

En général, n'importe quelle personne emprisonnée ici s'assagissait au bout de quelques mois. Un an maximum. Pas lui. Cinq ans qu'on l'avait fait enfermer – cinq ans qu'il faisait tous les jours parler de lui. Cet homme était... Inhumain. Jamais il n'avait manifesté le moindre signe de regret pour tous ses crimes. Harry Potter avait fait trembler l'Angleterre en tuant onze personnes de sang-froid. Son mode opératoire restait toujours le même; il forçait sa victime à monter avec lui en haut de Big Ben, l'horloge de Londres. Une fois en haut, il les torturait généralement plusieurs minutes avant de les faire sauter.

Dix personnes tuées avant de se faire arrêter. La onzième la veille de son procès. Son avocat.

Pour quelqu'un comme Neville qui ne suivait pas l'actualité et qui n'avait jamais vu le visage du tueur en série le plus célèbre de ce début de siècle et du prisonnier le plus zélé qu'Azkaban ai jamais connu, découvrir la véritable apparence de ce monstre légendaire le laissait sans voix.

Harry Potter avait vingt-six ans et en faisait à peine vingt. Un petit brun aux airs angéliques et fragiles, avec ses cheveux noir de jais en bataille et ses grands yeux verts brillant. Un regard si intense que cela en devenait presque dérangeant. Neville se serait plutôt imaginé un grand baraqué de deux mètres de haut... On lui avait pourtant dit, décrit en long, en large et en travers. La surprise restait intense.

« Debout Potter. Aujourd'hui tu sors. » lança Neville d'un ton sans appel, une fois ses esprits repris. Espérant peut-être faire forte impression sur le serial killer, paraître intimidant. Une entreprise qu'il savait vaine à l'instant même où il l'avait commencé. Le gardien se crispa, se préparant déjà à devoir maîtriser son vis-à-vis. Les ordres avaient été clairs; il ne devait le frapper dans aucun cas.

_Shacklebolt est totalement malade,_ se dit Neville en jugeant de l'éclat de folie qui avait pris place dans les yeux de Potter. Cette chose n'était rien de plus qu'un démon. Quelque chose qui ne devrait même pas exister.

« Sortir ? Sortir ? » Harry s'était relevé d'un bon, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Il ne pouvait pas y croire – impossible, impossible. Et pourtant, il avait envie d'espérer. En cinq ans, c'était la première fois que quelqu'un venait lui dire ce genre de choses. « Hey, tapette... T'as peur. Mais j'vais pas tuer. Si c'est toi qui me sort d'ici... »

Une semaine qu'il n'était pas sorti de sa cellule. Il n'avait pas le droit de manger avec les autres prisonniers, ni aux promenades; tous les repas lui étaient apportés dans sa cellule, par une équipe de gros bras armés jusqu'aux dents. Cela le ferait toujours rire. Il lui suffisait d'avancer d'un pas pour qu'ils sortent leurs matraques, terrifiés. Mais une fois par jour, on le sortait... Après tout, lui aussi avait une hygiène à tenir. Harry se targuait d'avoir toujours eu un grand sens de l'esthétisme – mais il avait beau le dire à tout le monde, personne ne l'avait jamais cru. Tous ces gens qu'il avait transformé en œuvre d'art l'espace d'un saut !

Pourtant, cette semaine, ces salauds l'avaient oublié. Ou puni, comme ils appelaient ça. Pour sa dernière tentative de fuite. Cette fois, il avait profité de la faiblesse d'un petit nouveau pour le manipuler et obtenir les clés de sa cellule; il y était presque. Il s'était occupé des deux chiens gardant sa porte, il marchait tranquillement dans les couloirs...

Il était tombé sur _Le Boss. _Dieu qu'il détestait cet homme. C'est lui, qu'ils devraient faire enfermer ! Il l'aimait bien, au début, Albus Dumbledore – il prenait le thé avec lui. Le vieil homme l'écoutait parler d'art et de cadavres avec attention. Il semblait même le comprendre ! Mais tout avait changé le jour où il avait appris que cet enfoiré n'était ni plus ni moins que le directeur de ce purgatoire grandeur nature. Et ce jour-là, tout était devenu clair – la plupart des gens avaient beau le prendre pour un fou furieux seulement guidé par son envie de sang et de chaire humaine, Harry avait tout de même un cerveau, et savait parfaitement s'en servir. _Surtout pour ces choses-là. _Il n'avait jamais su manipuler mais savait reconnaître une magouille quand il en voyait une. Et ce petit con voulait apparemment le mettre dans sa poche. Il l'avait compris trop tard. Albus Dumbledore devait être à ce jour la seule personne vivante à posséder autant d'informations sur lui. Et il le haïssait pour ça.

Aveuglé par sa haine, il s'était jeté sur Dumbledore, dans une tentative désespérée de l'étrangler; il s'était vite retrouvé maîtrisé par son escorte. Puis jeté à nouveau dans son trou comme un malpropre.

A ce moment-là, Harry avait pris conscience de quelque chose – quelque chose qu'il se tuait à éluder depuis à présent cinq ans. Jamais il ne sortirait d'ici. Alors il s'était mis en tête de se laisser mourir... Une semaine qu'il n'avait rien mangé. Et de compter le nombre de pierres que comportait ce qui deviendrait sûrement son tombeau. Une lubie, une folie.

Et voilà qu'on venait lui dire qu'il serait bientôt libre !

Trop beau pour être vrai. Son sourire disparu aussi vite qu'il était apparu – il s'assombrit, puis se laissa glisser le long du mur. Une loque.

« Mais tu mens. Pas vrai ? Tu mens. TU MENS ! » hurla-t-il en pointant un doigt accusateur vers le gardien. « Tu mens... Arrête de te foutre de moi. Arrêtez. Tous. » termina-t-il dans un murmure, avant d'enfouir sa tête dans ses bras.

Neville s'était attendu à tout – une attaque, une crise d'hystérie, de folie, des hallucinations... Tout, sauf à ça. Potter pleurait, prostré dans un coin de sa cellule. Il n'avait plus affaire au terrible criminel que tout le monde craignait; juste à un gosse sorti un peu trop de l'enfance. Perdu. Désespéré. A bout. Un changement brusque d'attitude qui le laissait incertain. L'espace d'un instant, il se surprit à ressentir de la sympathie envers le prisonnier. Parce que voir tous les détenus craquer un à un était dur à supporter, et que même les plus vieux avaient parfois du mal à supporter le spectacle. Mais voir Harry Potter, _le _Harry Potter fondre en larmes devant lui devenait extrêmement dérangeant. Personne ne l'avait préparé à ça. Et lui, que faisait-il ?

« Tu me dégoûte. » lança finalement Neville, faisant fi de ses états d'âme. « Lève-toi et suis-moi – j'imagine qu'il serait inutile de menotter une loque comme toi. » son ton était plus dur qu'il ne l'aurait: voulu mais étrangement, Potter ne répliqua pas, l'écoutant silencieusement. Il ne tenta même pas de s'enfuir – presque amorphe, il traînait des pieds devant le gardien de prison, se laissant guider. Neville, qui au début, avait lancé ça par simple provocation, se retrouvait avec un joli pantin parfaitement obéissant dans les mains.

Il n'y croyait pas lui-même, tout simplement. Sa crise de larmes passée, il ne restait plus qu'un cadavre, une carcasse. Mort vivant; mort à l'intérieur. Lorsqu'on est à la limite de la folie, l'on passe si vite d'un état à l'autre que n'importe quelle personne saine d'esprit n'aurait même pas le temps d'anticiper le changement.

La marche s'éternisait, et l'ambiance se chargeait progressivement. En particulier du côté de ce pauvre Neville, qui se laissait peu à peu gagner par le stress. Lui qui pensait que toute la difficulté viendrait du prisonnier... Il se prenait à présent à redouter la confrontation avec le « client ».

Neville avait l'étrange impression de s'être embarqué dans un mauvais film.

Et c'était bien connu : dans ce genre de films, les personnages secondaires -en particuliers les gardes ou les escortes- mourraient toujours en premier.

Mais Kingsley lui avait assuré qu'il n'avait pas à s'en faire.

« Enfin ! Venez. Mr. Malfoy attend. » lança un petit brun pressé en marchant d'un pas rapide vers eux.

Lucius Malfoy, spécialement dépêché par le gouvernement pour participer au transfert de la marchandise. La simple participation de cet homme à cette affaire prouvait que celle-ci ne pouvait que mal tourner. Lucius Malfoy aurait déjà du par plusieurs fois se retrouver enfermé dans une des cellules d'Azkaban – mais c'est tellement sale, la politique. Davantage encore que tous ces pauvres fous qui atterrissaient dans cette prison. Et ils s'en sortaient toujours.

En passant, Neville lança un regard mauvais aux deux énormes colosses gardant la porte du parloir – spécialement aménagé pour l'occasion. Ainsi que toute la prison. Comment pouvait-on se mettre en quatre pour des hommes pareils ?

Un homme magnifique remplissait la pièce par sa seule présence. Ses longs cheveux blonds encadraient à merveille son visage – ses yeux étaient à la fois magnifiques et froids. Lucius Malfoy dans toute sa splendeur, trônant tel un roi en ces lieux. Avec lui, n'importe quelle chaise se métamorphosait en trône – sa longue canne ouvragée lui servait de sceptre.

« Bien... Je me présente, Lucius Malfoy. », fit le grand blond depuis l'autre côté de la vitre, se relevant pour incliner légèrement la tête en signe de respect.

Harry tressaillit – il ne s'adressait évidemment pas à lui par ce geste, mais à son gardien-escorte. Mais lui, à la minute où il avait pénétré ici, il avait su à qui il avait à faire. Malfoy, il était aussi connu que lui, sinon plus. Et alors quoi ? Il était sérieux, l'autre ? Allait-il vraiment sortir de ce trou ? Comme ça, d'un coup, au bout de cinq ans ? Harry ne savait plus quoi penser; Harry s'agitait. Nerveusement, Neville le guettait du coin de l'oeil. Son réveil pouvait être plus que brutal.

« Neville Londubat. »

Salutations plutôt froides pour un transfert qui ne changerait que trop de choses. Ils s'en tiendraient là – Lucius ne tenait pas à perdre son temps avec des sous-employés, et Neville ne voulait qu'une seule chose: se sortir le plus vite possible de ce début de merdier.

« Bien, bien... Inutile de pousser les politesses plus loin. Si vous pouviez disposer... Il a été convenu qu'à la seconde ou Potter passerait le pas de _cette _porte... » d'un léger geste du menton, Malfoy désigna la porte par laquelle ils venaient de rentrer. « Il passerait officieusement du statut de prisonnier à celui d'homme libre. A partir de cette instant, votre présence est donc devenue superflue. »

Neville aurait bien voulu lui faire ravaler sa langue – voire la lui arracher. L'autre transpirait l'arrogance par chacun des pores de sa peau. Mais ce Malfoy lui offrait son salut sur un plateau d'argent; qui était-il pour refuser ? Oh, il aurait pu invoquer des tas de raisons pour rester. Le protocole, la dangerosité de l'ex-prisonnier qui commençait d'ailleurs à s'agiter nerveusement; les ordres, et caetera.

Mais ce serait là que le rôle de Neville Londubat, honorable gardien de la prison d'Azkaban, s'arrêterait aujourd'hui.

« Eh bien... Messieurs, je vous souhaite une bonne journée. »

_**M.A.D**.N.E.S.S_

L'autre était parti. Parti, parti... Et le Malfoy. Il avait stipulé comme quoi il était à présent libre. Libre... Liberté. Un mot bien tabou ici-bas. Un mot qu'il avait rarement l'occasion d'entendre pour autre chose que les traditionnelles blagues de mauvais goût de quelques gardiens qui prenaient parfois plaisir à le rabaisser.

« Bien, Potter... » commença le blond.

Lucius ne put jamais terminer la phrase; en un éclair, ce qu'il appelait _la marchandise _depuis quelques temps déjà avait sauté sur Croupton Jr., son associé, pour lui arracher son arme et la pointer sur lui. Ce Potter avait de toute évidence l'oeil vif et l'esprit bien entraîné.

_Eh bien, ils ne se sont pas trompés... Surtout Lui._

« Alors comme ça, j'suis libre... J'suis libre de tous vous buter et de me barrer, c'est bien ça ? »

Harry ne s'était pas encore rendu compte de la stupidité de son geste... Mais cette notion de liberté lui donnait des ailes. Puis, Harry en voulait à la Terre entière; tous leur faire payer. Tous les tuer. La sensation de ce flingue sous ses mains était presque orgasmique. Il souriait follement. Ses yeux brillaient de nouveau. Ils s'étaient rallumés de cette lueur sauvage qui les fascinait et les effrayait. Les deux à la fois.

« Hm, pas exactement.. », répondu Lucius. Comme si ce pistolet pointait sur lui n'était pas plus gênant qu'une agaçante brise de vent. Un observateur avisé aurait cependant remarqué la crispation de ses muscles – en particulier sa main qui glissait sur sa canne, incrustée de pierres en tout genre. « Je t'aurais tout d'abord longuement expliqué ce pourquoi tu étais là... »

« Ta gueule ! » cracha Harry. « Abrège. » brutalement, il enclencha la crosse de son arme.

Harry Potter avait tué onze personne de la plus terrible des façons; en envoyer une de plus de l'autre côté du rideau d'un simple coup de feu s'apparentait pour lui à un jeu d'enfant.

« Mais je ferais simple, et je te dirai qu'effectivement, tu es libre... Libre de nous suivre. »

D'une impulsion sur sa canne, Lucius enclencha tout un mécanisme – les deux gardes placés dehors débarquèrent dans la pièce. Le blond avait tout juste eu le temps de se baisser que Potter mitraillait l'endroit où il se trouvait à l'instant de balles. La vitre qui séparait le côté prisonniers du côté visiteur explosa en éclats; d'un même geste, les deux colosses assommèrent le criminel d'un coup de matraque.

Le tout s'était déroulé sur à peine une dizaine de secondes. Le souffle court, Lucius se releva, serrant fortement sa canne. Il s'était douté que quelque chose de tel se produirait. D'un geste de la main, il invita son escorte à saisir le corps inconscient de son assaillant tandis qu'il relevait sans ménagement Croupton Jr., toujours au sol, totalement sonné. Quel imbécile. Il l'avait prit sous son aile par sympathie par rapport à son père... Grossière erreur. Il rectifierait cela demain.

« Ou de mourir... », rajouta Malfoy dans un murmure, se parlant presque à lui-même. « Allons-y. », fit-il en sortant du parloir dévasté, sa petite équipe sur les talons.

Potter s'était retrouvé embarqué dans une spirale dont il n'avait même pas idée.

* * *

_Voilààà! Avis, critiques -mais ils sont où les cookies?-, insultes, tomates? En espérant que ce début vous aura plu._

_Boostein. ô/_


End file.
